


Writing Prompt

by Common_fan_writes



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Common_fan_writes/pseuds/Common_fan_writes
Summary: Answering writing prompts. This is the first one. If you want, you can find me on Tumblr under the username The-writer-needs-to-know
Relationships: Medusa & Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Writing Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medusa befriends a blind princess after she accidentally wanders into her cave. Unfortunately for the princess’ suitors, Medusa has now developed a crush and doesn’t take well to competition.

**Princess Angeline**

An unfamiliar scent filled the air. Where was she again? The smell was earthy, with a bit of stone. A suitable smell for the feel of the wall at her fingertips. Princess Angeline brushed away a hair that tickled her arm. She had begged for years to get her mother to let her cut it, but the answer remained a strong “no”. Her mother couldn’t possibly understand how frustrating it was to have to brush and wash such long hair. She couldn’t possibly understand how frustrating it was to constantly receive comments like “you have such beautiful hair” and “your hair is such a lovely shade of brown, just like your mother’s”. Had she been allowed to keep a suitable sharp object in her room, she would have cut it herself. Alas, they only allowed her a needle, a result of her older sister’s constant chaos-bringing. 

Every time she asked for a pair of scissors to “help in her sewing practices”, they offered to just cut it for her. Insisting on doing it herself would only give her a reminder of either her blindness or the wallpaper incident, one of her sister’s previous plots 

A hissing sound brought her back to the present. At the same time, the memory of her mother stabbing herself repeatedly with a needle resurfaced. That had not been a good sewing day. 

Someone approached her, coming from inside the cave. She could hear their small footsteps. Quiet and steady, just as she had always been taught. 

“And who might you be?” the person asked, her voice beautiful but accusatory. 

Angeline curtseyed on instinct, almost tripping over a rock. Her mother would’ve scolded her for it. 

“My name is Princess Angeline Grace, daughter of King Richard II and Queen Emilia,” she said. “What may I call you?” 

“You may call me... Medea.” 

The hint of mischief in the tone implied she was up to no good, but Angeline was in no position to judge her. After all, she had slipped her guards just to be here. 

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Medea.” 

“Trust me,” she whispered. “The pleasure is all mine.” 

“Might I ask what you are doing in this cave?” 

“What are you doing in this cave?” 

“It began to rain, and I this was the first dry area I found.” She brushed at the hair again, annoyed. “What of you?” 

“I live here.” 

“In a cave?” 

“Yes.” Medea turned to defensiveness. 

Angeline gasped. “That sounds amazing! I now long for a cave of my own.” 

“You... do?” 

“Oh, how I would love to be in my own little cave with no one to bother me.” 

“You... would.” 

“Oh, of course! I would enjoy it so. You could not imagine-! Well, I do believe you could imagine how lovely it is to live in a cave, could you not?” 

“If you would like to live in a cave... would you stay with me forever?” 

Angeline almost agreed, but she stopped herself. “My family will be expecting me for dinner any moment now. I must return home.” 

“Okay...” 

“You sound...” 

“I’m just confused.” 

“I really would love to stay, but I must go. I will find you again another time!” 

She rushed out the door, aware of Medea’s gaze on her back. 

“What a strange girl.” 

The was the last she heard of Medea that day. 

***** 

The next time Angeline found herself wondering aimlessly around the village, an apple reminded her of Medea, as she wondered how she found her food. If not from the servants, where could one find such things? 

Well, there was the market, where she currently perused stalls that might as well have been endless. The noise certainly was. 

“Could I have two apples, please?” she asked. 

“That’ll be two gold pieces,” the person replied. 

“Here you are.” 

They exchanged, and Angeline skipped along the path until she came about her wits again, reminding herself to be a princess. She needed to be graceful, but... 

Just one more hop couldn’t hurt, now, could it? 

Locating the cave again was the hardest part. She couldn’t remember the pathway she took, though her guessing game brought her to the right place after thee wrong tries. She knew it as the right place because of its unique earthy scent, which she had yet to find anywhere else. 

“Medea?” she called from the entrance. “I... brought something for you.” 

Again, the hissing sound began. It unnerved her, like something would try to catch her and strangle her any moment. She shoved the thoughts to the side. After all, one’s imagination could always go wild, convincing your brain there is some danger. 

“What is it?” Medea hissed, her voice coming from just beyond the apple. 

“It’s an apple.” 

“I know what an apple is, but... Why would anyone give me an apple?” 

“Well... you must be hungry, since you’re living in a cave. I thought I might- Well, silly me. You can probably take care of yourself if you’re living out here.” 

“I-” Medea took the apple. “Thank you.” 

Angeline beamed. “Any time!” 

***** 

The third visit came after a particularly bad incident her older sister, Victoria, orchestrated. The cooks would be furious for weeks. And the guards? Busy helping them clean up the mess, rather than watching the second oldest princess, who had escaped the palace once more. 

The fourth after her younger sister, Lilith, broke her arm falling off her horse. Everyone had been too busy making sure she got every ounce of their attention. 

The fifth after her mother fell ill. 

The sixth after her mother recovered two weeks later. 

It became routine. About once a month, she would visit Medea. It was the seventh visit that became the most memorable for a long time to come. 

They sat around Medea’s warm fire, made for the winter months. It had been there the last time, too. The hissing had turned into a comfort, along with the earthy smell, and now Medea’s fingers as she ran them through Angeline’s hair, and her voice as she spoke. 

“You seem stressed.” 

Angeline sighed. “Mother is sickly again. Father is away traveling. We do not know if he has yet received the news.” 

“I am certain your mother will be fine,” Medea said. 

“I’m not so sure... She’s been getting worse lately.” 

“I will bribe Apollo until she is the healthiest she can be.” 

Angeline laughed. “There is no way to bribe a god. We do not know them.” 

For a moment, the only sound was the crackling of the flames. Medea stopped moving. 

“I do.” 

“Pardon?” 

“I know the gods,” she said. 

“Are they nice?” 

“Poseidon isn’t. Never trust the ocean.” 

“What of Apollo?” 

“He is... not much better. But he has less, so he is easier to manipulate.” 

“You shouldn’t manipulate the gods.” 

“I don’t normally,” Medea said. “But I’d do it for you.” 

“Are you the real Medea, or something of the sort?” 

“No, I am not. I... I used her name because many fear mine.” 

“What is your true name? I promise I won’t fear you, and I won’t tell anyone. I swear it on my family’s honor.” 

Medea sighed. Her hand trembled for a moment, but she cleared her throat and steeled herself, the hissing sound growing louder. 

“My real name... is Medusa.” 

Angeline gasped. “Medusa?” 

“I knew you’d-” 

“That’s so cool! Can you really turn people to stone?” 

“I- What?” 

“Can you turn people to stone?” 

“I... can.” 

“You won’t turn me to stone, will you?” 

“I can’t.” 

“You can’t..? How might you know that?” 

Medusa sighed. “I tried when we first met.” 

“Oh. Well, I suppose it is a good thing I am blind, then. That must be what stopped it, no?” 

“Maybe.” 

“What color is your hair?” 

“It’s dark green and black. Why would you ask? You were born blind, weren’t you?” 

“But I do know to put red with green. Wait for me. Next time, I’ll have a nice new dress for you.” 

“You don’t have to-” 

“Codswallop! I do as I please. You are not wearing the same you were a hundred years ago, are you?” 

“I- Well, yes, but-” 

“Exactly! I cannot stand the injustice! I must fix it.” 

Medusa sighed. “Whatever you please, my princess.” 

***** 

**Medusa**

“M-Medusa?” 

Medusa scrambled up from the floor, the snakes hissing in agitation. “What’s wrong?” 

“My sister got married.” 

“Is that not- oh.” 

“Mother says I will have to marry the neighboring prince to keep the peace, but he is old and rude,” Angeline said. 

“Now, now. Don’t cry.” 

“B-but how can I not mourn this? I will have to marry someone I do not love. Someone smelly and rude and old and the absolute worst.” 

“It’s okay, my princess,” Medusa comforted, stroking her hair. “It’ll be okay. It all will.” 

***** 

Medusa had never been one to venture out of her cave. She had sworn off the outer world. After all, where could she go if everyone who locked eyes with her turned to stone? She had stayed in her cave, where she justified the fate of those who entered. They dared trespass, they faced the consequences. 

This, however... 

This she could treat as a different enough case to resort to outside travel, right? Although she had sworn off it, she hadn’t sworn by the River Styx, probably because she knew this day would come. 

The carriage wasn’t too hard to find. After all, who couldn’t hear the hoofbeats in the meadow? 

She stood in front of it, and the driver stopped, swearing at her. 

“Get out of the way, you stupid-” 

“This better be important enough to have stopped my carriage.” 

“Yes, sir-” 

“Your majesty.” 

“Yes, your majesty. It appears a woman is in the middle of the road.” 

“Go around her- or don’t! Whichever you prefer!” 

But the person had stopped moving. All he could do was listen to the world around him. Listen for eternity. 

“Are you the Prince of Irrenglades?” 

He stopped yelling at the driver. “Depends. Who’s asking?” 

“Medusa,” she hissed in his ear. 

The prince, like every fearful person, turned to look at her, as was his undoing. His face would remain forever frozen in a never-ending silent scream. 

***** 

“Medusa! Medusa!” Angeline exclaimed. “I have wonderful news!” 

“Really?” 

“The Prince of Irrenglades—well, his disappearance isn’t wonderful—is missing, so I don’t have to marry him anymore!” 

“Then would you-” 

“Instead, I am to marry the Prince of Frissenfield! Oh, he was so charming. I do think I could live the rest of my life with him!” 

Medusa’s heart dropped. “Oh.” 

“How glorious this day! I brought you a necklace to honor the occasion.” 

“Shouldn’t I be giving you a gift?” 

“No, of course not!” 

Princess Angeline frolicked around the cave, glee filling her every move. 

But Medusa couldn’t celebrate with her. Instead, her mind had fallen dark. Dark with the plot of another... disappearance. 

***** 

Years passed. Princess Angelina Grace of the Cavernmount Kingdom lost interest in suitors, just as the suitors lost interest in her, and just as her parents lost interest in bothering to find her more. 

This was when Medusa gained the courage to finally ask. To finally ask Princess angeline to spend her life with her. 

And this was when Princess Angeline accepted, knowing fully well what had happened to her previous suitors and not much caring. After all, one’s own happiness matters most... right? 

They got married in secret, swearing to stay together for the rest of the Angeline’s life. Swearing by the River Styx. 

Luckily for her, Princess Angeline forever remained a princess, never a queen. Once her sister died, it was her older brother’s turn, and then his child. 

So the pair lived in peace. Happy, blissful peace. Most of it spent in a cave with an earthy scent and the sound of crackling fire, and Medusa running her fingers through Angeline’s hair. Angeline who, now, didn’t much care so much about her long her, and really was grateful to her strict childhood and sister’s influence because without it, she never would have met Medusa. 

And they lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (That is, until Princess Angeline's death)


End file.
